LOVIN' TOUCHIN' SQUEEZIN'
by julimigone
Summary: Stiles go to his house to change his clothes and Derek goes with him.


'You might as well take off your underwear' said Derek staring at Stiles' soft bulge. 'I mean, you have already taken everything else off, so you might as well.'

'Why? Would you like me to?' Stiles didn't know how to respond. He had had a crush on Derek since they had met and now he was standing in front of him with only his red underwear on.

They had stop at Stiles' place because Stiles needed to change his clothes after coming back from Mexico. His shirt and pants were covered in layers of thick dirt so they decided that, before meeting at Scott's house, they would both go to Stiles' house so he could change. Stiles told Derek to wait outside the door since it wouldn't take much time but Derek refused. He said he wanted to keep an eye on him in case anything happened. After a very short argument, Stiles agreed on letting Derek stay in his room while he changed his dirty clothes.

'Are you planning on taking a shower too?' Derek asked Stiles.

'I don't know, I don't think I have time to shower. We need to be at Scott's house by 10.'

Stiles started taking off his clothes and throwing them to the basket next to his bed. He then started laying the clothes he was going to use on top of the bed and, in the process of doing so, Derek saw something that caught his eye.

'That's the t-shirt you lent me a long time ago. You still have it? I thought you had threw it away since I made it two sizes longer.'

'Oh, that t-shirt? I had forgotten about that… Yeah, I still use it sometimes…' In reality, Stiles had kept it in order to smell Derek's sweat and remember his muscles running down the front of the t-shirt. He used it almost all of the time when no one was looking, especially while sleeping. That was the only piece of clothing he used, not even underwear.

After that, Derek asked Stiles to take off his underwear. It took him off guard so he didn't know what to say. Derek started approaching Stiles and place his hand over Stiles' hip. He placed his mouth besides Stiles' ear. He could hear his breath coming from his mouth, which made Stiles very hard, and after two seconds of standing there Derek finally whispered: 'Yes, I would love that. But let me do it myself.' Derek kneeled in front of Stiles' hard bulge and, with his mouth, started pulling Stiles' underwear down his legs. When he managed to take them off, Stiles' hard and hairless dick bounced in front of Derek's face as if inviting him to suck it.

'I guess you are just happy to see me' Derek managed to say while trying to breathe. He had never seen a dick so beautiful as the one standing in front of him. He had been dying to see it for so long and it was finally there.

'What are you waiting for?' Stiles asked Derek. He had also been waiting for this for years.

With that queue, Derek kissed Stiles' dick slowly, moving his lips up and down, making sure that every part of his dick got a kiss. Then he peeled off the foreskin and started to suck Stiles. He began with the head and then moved on to the rest of it. It was unbelievable how he could manage to get a whole 8-inch dick inside his mouth. When he did it, Stiles moaned as loudly as he had ever done making Derek's dick shoot some precum. Stiles couldn't see it because Derek still had his pants on but Derek could feel how his dick was asking for more.

While sucking Stiles' dick, Derek played with Stiles' balls stimulating the formation of cum. He wanted to make sure he would get the best of it.

'I'm… I'm so close to coming… take off your pants before I do' Stiles demanded. It was hard for him to speak as he was constantly moaning for the pleasure Derek made him feel.

Derek took his clothes off revealing his dick covered in precum and his amazing ass. Stiles grabbed him, turned him around and threw him on his bed, throwing all the clothes to ground. He spread Derek's legs and put his face near Derek's hairy asshole. With his tongue, Stiles touched Derek's tight hole and covered it all in saliva. After it was completely wet, he put his whole face inside his ass and started eating it, making sure to stick his tongue inside the hole.

'Do you have a condom?' Derek was just trying to be cautious.

Stiles took of his face off Derek's ass and answered: 'No, but I've tested myself. I'm negative in everything. You don't have to worry about that. You do have to worry about how you'll be able to walk tomorrow after I fuck you. With my big dick and your tight asshole, I'm sure it'll hurt. But that will just make it better, don't you think?'

'Yes, of course.'

With that being said, Stiles approached his dick into Derek's asshole. First, he introduced the head to make things slow. As Stiles' dick was wet because of Derek and Derek's asshole was wet because of Stiles, it wasn't that hard to get the rest of the dick in. Derek had never been fucked before so he screamed in pain when it first got in. However, he told Stiles to keep going.

Tired from being in the same position, after five minutes Stiles pulled out his dick and told Derek to turn around so he could see his face while they fucked. He took advantage of it and even kissed Derek while fucking him. While Stiles pulled his dick in and out of Derek's asshole, Derek sobbed his own dick and masturbated. After ten minutes, Derek came all over his chest making Stiles come inside Derek's asshole. But before he could finish, Stiles took out his dick and finished ejaculating on Derek's chest, mixing both sperms.

'Seems tasty… wanna try?' Stiles started licking Derek's chest and drinking both cums. When he had both of them in his mouth, he kissed Derek so he could try them too.

'Hmmm… delicious. I want to do this more often Stiles. Could you come to my house tomorrow? I hear the basement is pretty hot.'

'I'll be there at 8. Also, I think we should skip Scott's. Wanna take a shower by the way? I think you need it more than me?'


End file.
